Showbiz Pizza (East and West Cybersland)
Showbiz Pizza is a popular pizza restaurant chain owned by CyberBurger Restaurants. Like how Showbiz Pizza and Chuck E. Cheese often co-branded in their advertising in the 80's, it's sister chain, the cyberslandian version of Chuck E. Cheese's, often co-brands with them in the advertising, and vice-versa. Just like the original Showbiz Pizza and Chuck E. Cheese's locations, they have arcade games, a restaurant, and an animatronic show (the Rock-a-Fire Explosion show in SBP's case and Munch's Make Believe Band in CEC's case), but some locations, like the location at the Lickalock Auditorium indoor arena in Lickalock City, West Cybersland and the flagship location in ChuuhC, West Cybersland, have more attractions such as a 13,000 square ft. laser tag room, a larger ball-pit, a larger playplace, a go-kart track, and occasional motorsports exhibitions. Locations like these are called "Super Showbiz Pizza". Also, some locations are branded as "Showbiz Pizza Grand", which are super large-sized extensions and remodels of existing Showbiz Pizza locations. They carry everything a Showbiz Pizza location does (including the Rock-a-Fire and Munch's Make Believe Band shows), plus a 720,000 sq. ft. laser tag room, along with much more attractions. The first Showbiz Pizza Grand opened at Pearl Land Mall in Pearl Land, West Cybersland in 1992. At 225,000 square feet (20,900 m2), the Pearl Land Mall location is currently the largest in the chain. Some locations are branded as "Fun Time Pizza Place" with a logo resembling the 1980-1989 logo, with giant TV screens and more animatronics. There is also a Pizza Hut inside the locations. Some locations are branded as "Billy Bob's Pizza Wonderland" with a logo featuring Billy Bob and the words "BILLY BOB'S PIZZA WONDERLAND" above him, with giant TV screens, a life-size laser tag room, and either a Coca-Cola vending machine or a Pepsi vending machine. There is also a Domino's Pizza inside the locations. A location is branded as "Not Quite Perfect Showbiz" offering imperfect and irregular items from the regular Showbiz menu. It also includes a not-quite-perfect Rock-afire Explosion (Including but not limited to: Fatz is naked, Mitzi has her clothing from the country tapes, Rolfe and Earl are on Uncle Klunk's stage, Billy Bob's eyes are put in wrong so he's looking in two different directions, Anitoch is upside down, Choo-Choo's head is replaced with an apple, and Beach Bear's head is spitting out bubbles). 1980-1989 (primary), 1989-present (secondary) These logos are still used in tandem with the 2012 logo. 1989-1995 Although the American Showbiz Pizza locations closed between 1990 and 1992, the Cyberslandian Showbiz Pizza locations still remain open as of 2014. 1995-2004 2004-2012 In 2007, CyberBurger Restaurants announced that the Showbiz and Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants in the Cyberslands would now offer a improved pizza recipe with 25% more tomato sauce and 100% more cheese, new games, and 45 new stores. Also what they did in that year was the making of new showtapes with Showbiz employees imitating the old RAE voices (with Rolfe and Earl sounding like the versions of their voices from the Earl and Rolfe Show tapes), the addition of old MMBB shows from closed CEC locations in the US to some locations to accompany the Rock-afire show, and more. In 2009, Creative Engineering, Inc. gained back the recording (and programming) rights for the Rock-afires at Cyberslandian Showbiz restaurants, as part of a "infinite-time agreement". 2012-present Category:Restaurants Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland Category:Fun Centers Category:Pizza Category:CyberBurger Restaurants, Inc.